


Cute Dance Gods

by jhopeorjnope



Category: Wanna One (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Cute, Fluff, I have no idea what I'm doing, M/M, Online Romance, Park Jimin Is Whipped, Texting, Updates maybe once a month, a word dump, don't take this seriously, please, this is just for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhopeorjnope/pseuds/jhopeorjnope
Summary: A quick text received from the wrong number soon has Jimin falling in love badly. But his mystery crush doesn't know who he is, even if Jimin finds out eventually who he is. And no matter what he says, Jimin can't get Woojin to believe that he's actually Park Jimin from the popular group BTS or remember their dance battles when they were younger.What waits in store for Woojin when he begins to fall for someone through texts? He wants to pursue something with them, he thinks, but Produce 101 may get in the way. And there's no way it's actually Park Jimin from BTS that's texting him, right?This is not a really corny thing nor a smut but it is a rarepair just because why not?More tags will be added laterupdates once a month/ CURRENTLY ON HIATUS BUT WILL CONTINUE IN AROUND TWO MONTHS





	1. Preview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy a sneak peek into the future! Woojin and Jimin and a very hyper BTS are just some of the people who appear here!

snaggledongsang: lmao hyung w h a t

jimblejambles: u better get in2 the top 11 or ill strangle u

snaggledongsang: this is blackmail or smthn

snaggledonsang: but thanks anyway

jimblejambles: np

snaggledongsang: ok but why do u care sm

jimblejambles: i might have bet on u against a hyung who knows

snaggledongsang: wth hyung didnt u already bet on sungwoon hyung y are u betting on me

snaggledongsang: nd how much is on the line

jimblejambles: 2 much, woojinie, 2 much

snaggledongsang: y

snaggledongsang: nvm its u ofc u would

snaggledongsang: wait

snaggledongsang: does sungwoon hyung know

snaggledongsang: he will not b pleased

jimblejambles: no

jimblejambles: why

Snaggledongsang: idk he probably wont care

jimblejambles: thats what i thot

jimblejambles: *thoguht

jimblejambles: *thought

snaggledongsang: thot?

jimblejambles: NO

snaggledongsang: what

snaggledongsang: wahts a thot

jimblejambles: nothing

snaggledongsang: ok

snaggledongsang: minhyun hyung needs us to practice again

snaggledongsang: jaehwan hyung is still tripping over his feet around him

snaggledongsang: his crush is way 2 obvious

snaggledongsang: lmao

snaggledongsang: its ok 4 me tho I dont need much practice

snaggledongsang: hyung?

jimblejambles: our mom hyung is beating the shit out of yoon hyung w/ a slipper

jimblejambles: its rlly funny

jimblejambles: tae n hobi r just looking on

snaggledongsang: whose side r u on

jimblejambles: nah i prefer to live thnx

snaggledongsang: makes sense

snaggledongsang: r u filming it

jimblejambles: wat do u take me 4

jimblejambles: ofc i am

snaggledongsang: bye hyung minhyun will kill me if he asks me 2 come practice again

jimblejambles: lol ok bye

 

a mess  
hellno, chimchims, hobihope, taerible, damjoon, busanSeagUll, mamajin

 

chimchims: h el p how to not be an awkard person when talking 2 my qt dongsaeng

damjoon: you spelled awkward wrong

chimchims: THIS ISNT HELPING MY GAY CRISIS

hobihope: lmao

hellno: we left this damn chat in the past for a reason

busanSeagUll: suffer w/ us hyung

mamajin: im diswoning u all

taerible: DISWON

chimchims: i just wanted help w a gay crisis but i got this

chimchims: im highly annoyed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed my first work here. I hope to be able to update more once I have completed the first five chapters, which should take very long. Feel free to stick around if you'd like to see more.
> 
> Yes, while Woojin does happen to know Jimin from a long time ago he has put that in the back of his mind because of all the training for Produce 101, and it was so long ago he's almost forgotten completely. And Woojin does not know all the nicknames that the BTS members call each other. Even if he knew he wouldn't be sure because for all he knows Jimin could be faking it.
> 
> And for the sake of the fic let's pretend trainees don't get their phones or anything taken away if it happened in real life.


	2. A lot of idk and this has escalated too quick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of this trainwreck. Woojin is too nice for his own good but also cautious and Jimin's just trying not to accidentally appear like a sexual predator. Also, Jaehwan and Minhyun need to get their act together and kiss. Or date. Or something. IDK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah so this happened well  
> hope you enjoy and read whatever this is

unknown number: hyung u forgot to let minhyun hyung know u were leaving 4 lunch

unknown number: he cares about u u know

unknown number: and woonie hyung says to tell u tht u are a spineless wuss

unknown: plz make sure to tell him next time

jimblejambles: um

jimblejambles: who is this

unknown number: jaehwan hyung plz stop

unknown number: just come back home

jimblejambles: this is not jaehwan

unknown number: hyung come on

jimblejambles: im serious im not jaehwan

unknown number: what

unknown number: did jaehwan rlly give me the wrong number

unknown number: uh

unknown number: im sorry about that

unknown number: my friends being a dumbass

jimblejambles: its okay

jimblejambles; i know a lot of people like that

jimblejambles: why r u mediator

unknown number: idk

unknown number: just went that way i guess

unknown number: how can i be sure you arent a sexual predator or smthn

unknown number: u could be anybody

jimblejambles: im not a sexual predator

jimblejambles: although my friends mighy disagree

unknown number: reported

unknown number: calling 911 now

jimblejambles: IM KIDDING PLZ DONT

unknown number: ok

unknown number: but i will make sure they find u if necesary

jimblejambles: thank u sm

jimblejambles: sooooooooooooooo

jimblejambles: idk hwat to say

unknown number: u r sure u arent a predator or smnthn

unknown: i can smell it from here

jimblejambles: NO

jimblejambles: do u need a photo as proof

unknown number: then u’ll have to prove ur not catfishing me

jimblejambles: ill still send it

unknown number: …….

jimblejambles: [here](http://www.gramunion.com/jimin-selcas.tumblr.com/158569387416)

jimblejambles: thts me

unknown number: …………….

unknown number: ur catfishing me arent u

unknown number: thats bts jimin

unknown number: u r not jimin

jimblejambles: I AM

unknown number: no u arent

jimblejambles: comeon that is me

unknown number: well

unknown number: u dont seem 2 dangerous mr not park jimin from bts

jimblejambles: i told you, i am!

unknown number: and i told u i dont believe u

jimblejambles: who r minhyun and jaehwan anyway?

Jimblejambles: ur boyfriends?

unknown number: ew

unknown number: no they already r sappy enough as it is

unknown number: nd they havent even confessed yet god

jimblejambles: i wud ask if your single but i dont wanna be a creep  
unknown number: too late

unknown number: im kidding but yeah im single

jimblejambles: cool me 2 we can be single together

unknown number: even after living together 4 a month hyungs r still not dating

unknown number: hOw

jimblejambles: what

jimblejambles: how can they already live 2gether

unknown number: um

unknown number: we all live in big dorms

unknown number: and hyungs, me and some other people were picked 4 a team so we live together

jimblesjambles: what team

unknown number: u r getting creepily curious

jimblejambles: I swear im not im just wondering

unknown number: so theres this survival show

unknown number: and we might

unknown number: be competing

jimblejambles: survival show?

jimblejambles: ………..

jimblejambles: mixnine?

unknown number: no

jimblejambles: the unit?

unknown number: no

unknown number: we have more trainees than them i think

unknown number: y am i even telling u this ill never talk to u again

jimblejambles: dont say that who knows

jimblejambles: hmmm

unknown number: oh no

jimblejambles: wait

jimblejambles: DYM PRODUCE 101

unknown number: maybe

jimblejambles: i watch it religiously

jimblejambles: which trainee r u

unknown number: the limit of info i wish to release has been reached

jimblejambles: cmon plz

unknown number: no

unknown number: absolutley not

jimblejambles: aww

jimblejambles: i guess ill have to find out who u r!

unknown number: plz dont

jimblejambles: i will and u cant stop me

unknown number: i guess not

unknown number: whos ur favorite trainee on the show

jimblejambles: sungwoon

unknown number: oh hes a nice hyung

jimblejambles: i know

unknown number: what

jimblejambles: i mean he seems amazing

jimblejambles: i have no idea what hes really like hahaha

jimblejambles: i also like woojin

unknown number: the small kid?

unknown number: hes nice and cute

jimblejambles: no the big one

unknown number: what

jimblejambles: yeah hes super nice and a great dancer

jimblejambles: also very hot

unknown number: yeah

unknown number: okay

unknown number: um well it seems daniel hyung needs me so

jimblejambles: wait

jimblejambles: i need something to save u as in my contacts

jimblejambles: unknown number doesnt work

unknown number: um

unknown number: why

jimblejambles: just do it come on its fun to talk to u

unknown number: sometimes my friends call me sparrow?

unknown number: i dotn know why

jimblejambles: thats so cute asfixslsdkypoqwnd

unknown number: no its not

jimblejambles: okay

unknown number: good bye

jimblejambles: bye!

Set **sparrow** as unknown number’s contact name? Yes / No  
**Yes**

______________________________________________________________________________

jiminie: hyung I may be slightly in love

hobiseok: what

jiminie: is it right to fall in love with someone at first text

jiminie: i may have done that

hobiseok: r u trying to find a sugar daddy again

hobiseok: were u attacked with the feelz

jiminie: NO WTF WHY HYUNG

jiminie: although

hobiseok: i knew it

hobiseok: what does he llok like

jiminie: idk

jiminie: all i know is hes on a survival show

jiminie: PRODUCE 101 HYUNG

hobiseok: HWAT

hobiseok: WHIHC ONE

jiminie: i also idk

jiminie: but he sounds so cute

jiminie: and he texted me accidentally

jiminie: worried about his hyungs

hobiseok: ooh he sounds nice

hobiseok: but u know about dating chim chims

hobiseok: esp if he turns out super young

hobiseok: like in his teens

jiminie: im pretty sure hes not

jiminie: but yeah i wont forget

jiminie: also why am i talkin 2 u about this

hobiseok: idk

hobiseok: maybe bc Seokjin hyung will assume the worst

jiminie: yeah

jiminie: lets never speak of this to them

hobiseok: agreed

hobiseok: unless it escalates

jiminie: escalates??/

hobiseok: oh nvm that

hobiseok: shoot ur shot

jiminie: okay….

jiminie: do u know all the trainees?

hobiseok: no im not namjoon i cant remember that why woudl u ask

jiminie: well damn

jiminie: ill just look it up online

hobiseok: y didnt u do tht before u asked me

jiminie: idk

hobiseok: chim chim u are cute but sometimes dumb

jiminie: HEY

hobiseok: bye ; )

jiminie: f u hyung

hobiseok: i think u want to do that to some 1 else tho

jiminie: istg

jiminie: im going to bed

hobiseok: ok

hobiseok: dont get ur heart broken or smthn

hobiseok: dont get to attached

hobiseok: be careful chims

jiminie: i will

 

_**10 minutes later** _

 

jiminie: HE TEXTED AGAIN HES SO CUTe ID SQUISH HIM TO DEATH

hobiseok: i get no respect in this house nobody listens to me

jiminie: HE SAYSHIS FRIENDS CALL HIM SPARROW AHHH

hobiseok: sigh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I have a plan for the rest of the chapters but I haven't finished the story yet.  
> I can answer any questions in the comments below if you have any.  
> And if you think that text fics where the people suddenly become friends in five seconds after a vague drunk outburst or something are cliche I think so too, but then there wouldn't be a story, would there?  
> (Who knows)
> 
> have a good day!
> 
> (also I know Mixnine and the Unit were inspired by PD101 and weren't on at the time, but I'm exercising creative license and pretending they are because there were no other big survival shows on at the time, so oh well?)


	3. jimin can't be smooth even if a snow leapard was holding a chair to his head what

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically let's see where this goes and more dialogue. Also, trainee diets are harsh and Jimin knows this better than almost anyone.

jimblejambles: how was ur day?

sparrow: ok

sparrow: how was yours

jimblejambles: ugh

jimblejambles: kookie spilled orange juice over my fave shirt

sparrow: oh

jimblejambles: anyways what did u do?!

sparrow: me and my team practiced

sparrow: a lot

sparrow: and now we r eating dinner

jimblejambles: what are you eating?

sparrow: rice and kimchi

jimblejambles: thats not enough!

jimblejambles: u should take care of yourself!

sparrow: I am!

sparrow: Daniel hyung sneaks me ramen sometimes

Sparrow: plus remember the diet thing

jimblejambles: right

jimblejambles: i forgot

jimblejambles: thats not gonna stop me though

sparrow: from what?

jimblejambles: treating you to a full barbecue when i see u

sparrow: ah hyung

sparrow: my friends still think you are a stalker

jimblejambles: : 0

jimblejambles: did u tell them im not

sparrow: but ofc they didn believe me

sparrow: im still wary tbh

jimblejambles: HEy

sparrow: it was either that or they assumed i have a girlfriend

jimblejambles: oh

sparrow: oh i just remembered u never told me how old you r

sparrow: ive been assuming u r a hyung but i dont know

jimblejambles: im a 95 liner! And u?

sparrow: 99’ liner

jimblejambles: wow ur 4 years younger

jimblejambles: thanx 4 the clue

sparrow: wait what

jimblejambles: muahahahaha

sparrow: NO I JUST REALIZEd

sparrow: oh well theres plenty of people born in 99 in the show so its fine

jimblejambles: my quest for the sparrow continues on

sparrow: r u always this dramatic

jimblejambles: youre talking a lot more! Thats a good sign

sparrow: huh?

jimblejambles: u didnt talk a lot in the begining

sparrow: oh

sparrow: that was bc you were very sexual-predator-y

jimblejambles: UR NEVER GONNA LET ME LIVE IT DOWN WILL U

sparrow: no lol

sparrow: then you complained about someone spilling juice over ur shirt

sparrow: so you don’t seem like that anymore

jimblejambles: thank god

sparrow: then again

jimblejambles: oh no

sparrow: who knows ; )

jimblejambles: excuse me while i scream

sparrow: ?

jimblejambles: nothing

jimblejambles: what are you doing now

sparrow: getting weird looks

jimblejambles: why

sparrow: 1. im texting during dinner

sparrow: 2. People assume i have no friends

jimblejambles: wow

jimblejambles: really though

sparrow: no!

sparrow: i have friends

sparrow: i have dae and paca-hyung

jimblejambles: paca-hyung?

sparrow: oh Youngmin hyung did this alpaca dance

sparrow: so we call him alpaca or paca 4 short

jimblejambles: oh that dude

jimblejambles: the 1 w the red hair and fluffy

sparrow: yeah

sparrow: and hopelessly in crush w Donghyun hyung

jimblejambles: WHAT

sparrow: yeah i have to listen to his “unrequited love” stuff every day

sparrow: it sucks cause hyung likes him too

jimblejambles: wow a superior ship has sailed

sparrow: not yet it hasnt tho

jimblejambles: right

jimblejambles: y do u get dragged into all this romance stuff

sparrow: idk i guess im just a magnet for this stuff

jimblejambles: like cupid?

sparrow: oh please no

jimblejambles: why

sparrow: cupid is smiles and cuteness n shit

jimblejambles: thats one way to describe it

jimblejambles: hes not horrible though

sparrow: he doesn’t exist

jimblejambles: UM

jimblejambles: let a guy dream cant u

sparrow: no

jimblejambles: meanie : (

sparrow: ur literally my hyung y are u acting like this

jimblejambles: bc i luv u

sparrow: what

jimblejambles: what

sparrow: suddenly i have to go bye

jimblejambles: oh great

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

jiminie: i cant flirt for shit hyung

hobiseok: wow how did u find out

hobiseok: wait lemme guess

hobiseok: ur texting buddy but not buddy bc u like them 2 much

jiminie: heavy sigh

hobiseok: maybe its time to ask jin hyung

jiminie: NO

hobiseok: lmao ofc not

hobiseok: who do u think i am

jiminie: you’d sell me to satan for sprite

hobiseok: ur not wrong

hobiseok: sprite is great

jiminie: i need a new source of advice

hobiseok: YAH

hobiseok: i need a new dongsaeng

hobiseok: gonna go find kook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here's this word dump sorry bye i clearly have no idea what i'm doing also dongpaca for life


	4. Read the top of the chat, Jimin, please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's after eliminations, and Woojin is feeling a little sad. Jimin tries to cheer him up, and succeeds in both telling someone else about his crush and being a curious child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i wrote this recently  
> please pay no attention to time of eliminations   
> I know none of Woojin's close friends were eliminated but i'm sure he was sad in general  
> I made Woojin a lot more noticing than I think he'd be in real life just bc why not  
> and uh yeah i promise there's a plot hiding here somewhere oof

jimblejambles: how r u doing?

sparrows: what

jimblejambles: u know

jimblejambles: the elimination n all

jimblejambles: did u….

sparrow: no

sparrow: one of my friends though

jimblejambles: i’m sorry

jimblejambles: u ok?

sparrow: i think so 

sparrows: its just a bit hard at first

jimblejambles: can i do anything to help?

sparrows: talk i guess

sparrow: it might help

jimblejambles: uh 

jimblejambles: ok

jimblejambles: so today we went to the park 

sparrow: this already sounds boring

jimblejambles: HEY

jimblejambles: let me continue

jimblejambles: so we went to the park

jimblejambles: and yoon is just sitting there 

jimblejambles: or sleeping he could have been doing tht

jimblejambles: so hes sitting there doing something and just minding his business

jimblejambles: suddenly

jimblejambles: and then kook just

jimblejambles: jumped

sparrows: ? 

sparrows: jumped?

jimblejambles: sorry i started cackling again

jimblejambles: he jumped into him

sparrow: w

sparrow: how does that work

jimblejambles: but not like a regualr jump

jimblejambles: it was like a frog catapulted himself into yoons lap

jimblejambles: like woosh

jimblejambles: BAM

sparrow: LMAO

jimblejambles: IKR I DIED LAUGHING

sparrow: oof that cheered me up thnx

jimblejambles: np

sparrow: i feel better now

jimblejambles: good!!!

sparrow: what about u

imblejambles: huh?

sparrow: how was ur day i mean

imblejambles: it was good

imblejambles: normal i guess w/ practice n all

jimblejambles: wish it was more exciting

sparrow: opposite i wish mine was less

sparrow: literally can’t go a day w/o getting jumped in the hall

jimblejambles: JUMPED

sparrow: i meant scared but its the same thing

jimblejambles: i,,,sure why not

sparrow: but i like it 

jimblejambles: thats good

sparrow: plus youngmin is taking me to eat 

jimblejambles: noice

jimblejambles: is he still u know

jimblejambles: inlove witht he other dude

sparrow: oh yeah

sparrow: it’s even worse than b4

sparrow: ugh

sparrow: SAPPY PEOPLE EVERYWHERE

jimblejambles: lol

jimblejambles: isnt that only two people tho

sparrows: no its not just them 

jimblejambles: oH 

jimblejambles: who ; )

sparrow: nOpe bye

jimblejambles: HEY

jimblejambles: tell me 

sparrow: there’s quite a few actually

sparrow: baejin + daehwi

sparrow: minhyun hyung + jaehwan

sparrow: ongniel

sparrow: and those r just the basics

sparrow: i dont even want to know about hyungseop and euiwoong

jimblejambles: ooh

jimblejambles: this is interesting

jimblejambles: development?

sparrow: NO

sparrow: theyre all idiots

jimblejambles: sounds hard

jimblejambles: yoon and hobi are thirsting after each other 

sparrow: ew

jimblejambles: in the most pure way u can thirst however

sparrow: is tht even a thing

jimblejambles: didnt think so but i guess it is

jimblejambles: my eyes

sparrow: i can relate

sparrow: i thinka/lsdhfo;hov;fefhl;dsh;fovfeofc; 

jimblejambles: u what

jimblejambles: sparrow?

jimblejambles: u ok? Wht happened

jimblejambles: huh…..

 

____________________________________________________________________________________

jiminah: HYUNG HYUNG

jiminah: he suddenly stopped talking to me wht do i do

joon-hyung: who?

jiminah: u know, the boy i like

joon-hyung: boy you like? Are you trying to get a sugar daddy again? 

jiminah: NAMJOONHYUNG OMG

jiminah: sorry ignore any of that it never happened gah

joon-hyung: this is serious, jiminie

joon-hyung: are you using protection

jiminah: nO he’s only 18 ive never met him plz stop

joon-hyung: this could be potentially disastrous. Should i talk to Seokjin?

jiminah: also NO

jiminah: just

jiminah: let it be 4 now

joon-hyung: okay but we do need to have a talk later

joon-hyung: you should probably also check who you send stuff to 

jiminah: good idea

________________________________________________________________________________

jimblejambles: im screwed hobi hyung

jimblejambles: joon-hyung knows

sparrow: who?

jimblejambles: GAH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW IT SEEMS LIKE WOOJIN IS THE MATURE ONE AND JIMIN IS THE CHILDISH ONE BUT IT'S ONLY BC YOU'VE SEEN JIMIN'S POV ONLY


End file.
